Love in Art Class
by NaruNarurin
Summary: Hinata nggak sengaja ngambil undian untuk berpasangan dengan Sasuke dalam pelajaran melukis wajah pasangan. Mood yang udah jelek jadi tambah jelek deh.


**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning : **AU and OOC

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L****ove**** I****n**** A****rt**** C****lass**

**.**

**.**

_Nomor 3_

_Sial_

Gadis berambut warna biru tua yang terurai sampai melewati bahu itu hanya bisa berdiam diri meratapi nasib sambil memegang nomor undian dan buku sketsanya bersama seorang lelaki dengan warna rambut yang sama dengan gayanya yang 'sok cool' —tangan dimasukkan di kantong, wajah diangkat ke atas, mata yang seperti tidak memiliki niat— yang jelas memegang buku sketsanya yang masih berwarna putih.

Seluruh murid sudah mengambil posisi mereka masing-masing, begitu juga kedua orang yang tadi. Yang laki-laki berhadapan dengan yang perempuan, begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka berdua bersiap di posisi tersendiri. Gadis bermata lavender pucat itu mengambil buku sketsanya dan menggengam pensilnya, memandang laki-laki berparas menarik di depannya, dan mulai menorehkan garis-garis halus di kertasnya yang putih bersih. Sementara itu, si laki-laki diam saja membiarkan gadis di depannya membuat lukisan dirinya dan cukup berusaha untuk tidak membuat sudut pandang gadis itu tidak terlalu rumit untuk membuat sketsa dirinya.

Meskipun kelas itu berisik seperti biasanya, tetapi susana hening sangat terasa di sekitar mereka berdua. Sang gadis memusatkan konsentrasinya pada sketsa dan modelnya yang tampan. Laki-laki bermata onyx itu berusaha untuk tidak bergerak dan menatap gadis tersebut. Hal ini tentu saja membuat banyak cewek lainnya iri dan menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan membunuh dan tentu saja gadis itu merasakannya.

Ada yang aneh.

Meskipun mereka berdua memang jarang berdua dan kalaupun berdua memang selalu hening, tetapi keheningan kali ini berbeda. Ada sesuatu yang berubah dari gadis itu. Seharusnya saat tahu ia berada dalam satu kelompok yang sama dengan pemuda itu, ia seharusnya tergagap dan mengajak pemuda itu berbicara dengan mengatakan mohon bantuannya dan kembali terdiam.

Kali ini memang hening, tapi heningnya aneh. Sedari tadi, gadis pemalu ini diam saja dan memulai kegiatannya tanpa berbicara apapun. Matanya jadi lebih gelap dan auranya jadi lebih suram. Dan sang pemuda menyadari hal itu.

Tiba-tiba sesosok pemuda lain berambut pirang dengan warna mata biru langit datang mendekati mereka. Di wajahnya terdapat suatu tanda/tato yang seolah-olah mengatakan aku-baru-dicakar-kucingku. "Hei, Teme. Kau sekelompok dengan Hinata, ya?" tanyanya.

Pemuda tersebut mengangkat satu sudut mulutnya dan membalas salam teman baiknya itu "Hei, Dobe. Mau apa kau ke sini?"

Yang ditanya mengerutkan dahi, "Jangan panggil aku Dobe! Aku ada perlu dengan Hinata-chan. Ne, Hinata-chan, boleh aku pinjam pensilmu?" Gadis itu memberikan si rambut kuning itu salah satu dari pensilnya dan yang diberipun menyeringai dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Ada yang aneh.

Senyum gadis yang bernama Hinata itu...

…kaku.

"Hah, kau ini selalu saja meminjam milik orang lain. Memangnya kau berpasangan dengan siapa Naruto?" tanya pemuda dengan rambut biru tua gelap itu.

"Aku berpasangan dengan Shikamaru dan dia juga tidak bawa pensil," katanya sambil menunjuk seorang lelaki dengan rambut nanas yang sedang terbaring di mejanya. "Dia itu pemalas sekali. Padahal aku ingin berpasangan dengan Sakura-chan. Ya sudah, ya. Dah, Sasuke, Hinata-chan." Dia melambaikan tangannya dan pergi menuju si rambut nanas. Gadis itu tertunduk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Dia itu bebal ya." Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang pemuda itu. " Kau sudah menyatakan persaaanmu kepadanya kan?" katanya sambil melihat ke arah si pemilik mata lavender itu dengan sedikit mengangkat kepala.

Gadis itu kembali tertunduk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Remaja bernama Sasuke itu menyadari benar kalau aura gadis itu bertambah dan bertambah suram. "Kau itu menyedihkan. Baru ditolak, sudah sampai seperti ini. Lagipula apa bagusnya si bodoh itu?"

Bukannya menolong, Sasuke semakin memperkeruh suasana. Hinata mengerutkan alisnya dan memandang lelaki yang duduk di depannya. "Ini bukan urusanmu! Lagipula apa yang kau tahu tentang perasaanku? Aku sudah menyukainya sejak..." Sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya, Hinata memerah, mengangkat kedua lututnya dan memeluknya, serta membenamkan wajahnya di lututnya " Uukhh..."

Kurenai-sensei, guru kesenian mereka, memberikan tanda agar bertukar posisi. Yang melukis jadi dilukis dan sebaliknya. Sasuke mulai mengambil buku sketsa dan pensilnya sementara Hinata masih berdiam diri di posisinya. "Hei, sampai kapan kau mau seperti itu terus?" hening... "Kalau seperti itu kau seperti dangomushi saja." masih tetap diam... "Ck, ini mulai menyebalkan." Sasuke pun mulai menoreh-noreh buku sketsanya.

"...Aku benci kamu," ucap Hinata, tetap berada pada posisinya.

"Terima kasih," merupakan kata-kata yang langsung dilontarkan Sasuke tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Orang sepertimu tidak akan mengerti tentangku."

"Hn..."

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?" ternyata suara torehan pensil membuatnya penasaran

"Mengerjakan tugasku," tukasnya

"Apa yang kau gambar?"

"Sesuai dengan tugasku."

"Uukh..." pembicaraan pun terhenti sampai di situ.

Mereka berdua berdiam diri dalam keheningan, tidak sadar akan cepatnya waktu berlalu sampai pelajaran kesenian selesai. Anak-anak mulai beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka masing-masing, begitu pula dengan cowo berambut biru gelap itu. Hanya Hinata yang tetap bergelung di kursinya.

Pemuda berkulit putih bersih itu merobek salah satu dari kertas sketsanya dan memberikannya pada 'perempuan dangomushi' di depannya seraya berjalan ke depan kelas mengumpulkan tugasnya. Hinata segera mengambil kertas yang berada di atas kepalanya yang ditaruh Sasuke sambil menekan kepalanya saat berjalan ke depan.

Ia dapat melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya di kertas itu. Sosok seorang gadis dengan gaun putih yang simpel sedang duduk di tengah rerumputan. Senyum gadis itu diiringi oleh sinar matahari yang menentramkan hati. Semilir angin menggoyangkan rerumputan di depannya juga menyibakkan rambutnya yang panjang nan lembut. Hinata kenal betul siapa gadis yang ada di gambar tersebut, terutama... matanya.

"S-Sasuke..." pemuda itu menoleh kemudia menatap perempuan itu sambil memberikan 'senyum' khas seorang Sasuke seperti biasa. "Ada perlu apa, Hime?"

Gadis itu menelan ludahnya sebelum bertanya, "Bagaimana kau bisa menyelesaikan dua gambar dalam waktu yang singkat?"

**.**

**.**

**Sekedar info kalau ada yang nggak tahu.**

**Dangomushi itu sejenis binatang/serangga yang akan menggelung dirinya kalau disentuh.**

**Happy reading, happy review ^^**


End file.
